Sing for Freedom
by Red Voident Dragon
Summary: The Strawhat crew somehow manages to get themselves stuck in another game of Davy Back Fight, and one of their crew mate is snatched away from their lose. Featuring before time-skip. No pairing only pure nakamaship.
1. Davy Back Fight!

**Never thought I'd post something on here, but heck, here it is! U: Do Enjoy~**

**Disclaimers: YES! ****YES**** I _DO_ not OWN ONE PIECE AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS, FOR I AM not THE CREATOR.**

**No seriously though, One Piece is rightfully owned by Eiichiro Oda. **

**~~))((~~**

"Pehpehpehpeh! That's what you get, damn Mugiwara." Snickered a pale blue haired man, wearing a red and navy blue jacket with matching black knee high pants. "Did you really think you would win this round, as well?" Ispep spat.

Unbelievable! Just after the strawhat crew successfully brought back old man Joe's dog, they went and lost in 2nd round of the Davy Back Fight.

"Aah! And we were so close to winning!" Franky cried with both fists raised. "Damnit Mugiwara, why'd you have to mess it up for everyone?"

"S-sorry!" A black and blue bruised Luffy bowed for the umpteenth time.

"That ain't good enough!" At this time of moment Nami would have shredded the raven haired boy, for it hadn't been for Chopper's and Usopp's struggles to hold her back. "Now one of us is going to be taken away." Said Nami as her blood thirst ended.

"I bet they're going for me! After all, I am the brave warrior of the se—Aah don't let 'em take me away! Don't!" Usopp all but knelled, begging towards no one in particular.

"What happened to his bravery?" Chopper squealed out.

"Pehpeh, I think it's time for me to take away one of you runts."

All but Nami, Usopp and Chopper stood neutral. The rest just shrieked with tear filled faces.

"I DON'T WANNA BE TAKEN AWAY AGAIN!" Chopper begged as he ran towards the green haired swordsmen.

"My heart would become shattered to see any of my dear friends, get separated due to this ordeal. Oh, but as a living skeleton I have no heart! Yohohoho SKUUULL JOOK-" Poor Brook hadn't been able to finish his joke, due to the upcoming streams of punches that came his way.

"Not the time idiot!" Both Usopp and Nami shouted with razor sharp teeth, at the poor stack of bones laying heavily on the grass floor. Getting annoyed but his less mature nakama, Sanji walked infront of still group, cigarette at hand.

"Shesh, stop your worrying already." Sanji stated calmly. "We'll just win the person back in the next round. Simple."

"That is true" Robin chuckled softly, folding her arms. "All is not at an end after all."

"My dear Robin-chwan~! I see your charisma never fails to brighten the situation up!" The cook swayed for and too, in a love struck mess.

"Princess twirly brow at it again." Said swordsmen laying on the grass floor, sarcasm clearly obvious in his tone of voice.

"What did you say Marimo?"

"I forgot."

"What? Too much Moss in your brain."

"...**.**"

"Answer me!"

"Zzz..**.**"

"Stop pretending, I know you're not aslee-"

"ENOUGH!" Ispep yelled "Shut up, I want to get the next round started already."

Everyone went silent as Ispep made his way down towards the crew. Apprehension starting to well up, from who will be snatched from their crew, their family.

"Now, now... You two" Brook and Chopper stiffened seeing that Ispep was talking to them. "You look mighty interesting and all, but I don't need a bunch of weirdos like you in my crew." Luffy's shoulders visible tensed and was about to take action. Zoro knew better and with a quick hand to the strawhat's left shoulder, Luffy relaxed once more, knowing better than to start an uproar.

Even with that hurtful comment, a wave of relief washed through the both of the so called 'freaks', knowing that the two will still sail another day on the Thousand Sunny. However remembering in what situation they were stuck in, their wave of relief left quickly as how it came to them.

"I bet we're next... It must be one of us." Nami sobbed whilst hugging Usopp.

"Say it ain't so!" Usopp wailed along.

"It ain't so." Ispep deadpanned, as he walked past the two.

"Oh...**.**" The two didn't spare a second glance before breaking their awkward hug.

"Now, if I remember correctly." Ispep started. "That arrogant pervert and lazy swordsmen of yours are in the next round. Hnn, this is hard to choose."

"Don't tell me his gonna choose between Zoro and Sanji." Usopp whispered "Them two are our strongest fighters!"

"Oh gosh, that will mean the one left will have a disadvantage, that's so unfair!" Nami failed to whisper back.

"Welcome to the pirate life girly, that's preciously what it means. Pehpeh." Snickered Ispep "Anyways, I've decided."

Majority of the strawhats stood stock still, only the beating of their hearts could be distinguished, the drum rolls and all the crowd long forgotten.

"I choose...**.**" Ispep started

_This is it... Good... bye!_

"...You!"

"_**Eh!**_"

**~~))((~~**

**A/N: To start off, I'm more of an artist rather that writer, and the only time you'll see me post something on here is when I have an art block and can't be asked to animate (This is one of these times lolol). But hell, I tried! xD**

**You're free to guess who Ispep picked and reviews are not essential.**

**P.S: I hate the ending. ._. Hopefully the next chapter will redeem the crappy-ending of mine! U:**

**P.S.S: Excuse any grammatical error of sorts, but English is not my native tongue, actually its the 3rd language I learned. =3=" Yeeah, thats it.**


	2. So it's been decided

**Chapter. 2**

**Wow, people actually read this? xD Well sorry for the long wait but you see my laptop broke, then I had to migrate to the family computer (Which I could barely even use for an hour) So yeah, that left no time for writing whatsoever. But then I got my laptop back, but guess what! My brother had to take it with him 'coz his laptop broke! :D So yeah, I went laptopless for a while, and still am actually. xD But anyways, I better get this started, I'm way behind in liek everything lately.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I choose...<em>_**.**__" Ispep started_

_This is it..._

"_...You!"_

"_**Eh? !**__"_

* * *

><p>"Y-y-you're kidding me...!" Chopper managed to gasp out with unshed tears, tear threatening to pour out at any given minute "B-b-but...<strong>.<strong>"

It had been decided; Ispep has chosen between the two monsters and was currently holding a smug face, as if he had accomplished the impossible.

The impossible in this case was disheartening the strong willed crew, the crew that feared nothing when together, not even seas or storms themselves.

But seeing their dull features, as if something precious was taken away from them-no, _snatched_.

This was only the begging of the cruel game called Davy Back Fight.

"AAH!" Luffy shrieked, as if the world was about to end. "YOU MONSTER! You can't take him, take the other one! Please? "

Franky faced palmed whilst Usopp punched the top of the rubber bastard's head, too bad that punch didn't do much damage.

"W-what? !" Nami strutted "Luffy you dumbass! How can you say such a thing!"

"But we'll diiiiiiiiiiiie if he takes –"

"Freaking heck... SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ispep yelled once more. Most like gaining a migraine by now, but seriously who would blame him? The Strawhats were always a headache, be it fun or serious. "Tough shit Strawhat but this is what you get out of the Davy Back Fight when you lose. Now" Ispep turned towards the person he decided to take among his crew "Let's get going!"

Everyone turned towards the chosen nakama, the _used-to-be _nakama.

"Well, don't have too much fun Ero-cook."

"Shut up Marimo." Said Sanji as he stuffed both hands into his pants pocket, "Just don't mess anything up shitty swordsman." and with that, he walked towards his so called captain.

A 'tch' was the only response he earned from the swordsmen.

"Nooo~~oo~o~ !" Chopper cried as he hung to the man's pants leg.

"You can't go! Who'll cook meat for me, damnit!" Luffy cried in unison, with snot and droll streaming from his face.

"Does Mugiwara only think about his stomach?" Franky asked behind the commotion.

"Apparently so Franky-san." Brook replied curtly as he drank from his mug of-whatever.

"You Shitty gomu-gomu and damned Venison, just freakin'. Let. GO!" Sanji not so lightly kicked Luffy far away into the horizon, mostly likely knocking over an unfortunate tree that decided to sprout in the wrong place; however Chopper knowing better took the warning into heart and let go in time. "Hmph."

Sanji then walked off without glancing back, most likely to dodge the disappointed or hurt looks coming from his nakama's faces. Ah, how the world hated him so much today.

"Damnit, if only I was in the next challenge I would beat everyone ass and win easy!" Usopp said stating the last line smugly, and snapping his fingers as if emphasizing his point, but as confident he might act, his voice wasn't up to par with his normal arrogant one whenever he mentioned some crazy tall tale.

"Ooh, really Usopp-o? !" Beamed Chopper momentarily forgetting his fear and anxiety "No way!"

"Yeah-way, heh heh."

"What have we gotten ourselves into too..."Nami moaned to herself, only to remember that she was following such an idiotic captain "Oh right... Anyways Zoro! You better not mess up or I'll be increasing your debt by so much that your grandchildren's grandchildren wouldn't have the audacity to even imagine of being able to pay it off!"

"Why would that matter, wouldn't you be dead by then?" Usopp let it slip.

"Ah but Brook being a skeleton already knows how it feels to be dead!"Chopper interrupted.

"Frankly Chopper-san, I found that quite rude." Brook dead-panned towards his furry friend.

"Unless you Usopp, want to share three quarters of Zoro's debt, then I advise you to shu-."

"YOSH! Zoro! You better put your damn life into this!" Usopp not even wasting a second yelled out with fear clouding his mind, imagining to owe even a small amount to the flame head literally scared the wits out of him, I mean have you seen how she could manipulate a demon just from some sum of money? Oh how devilishly scary this woman was.

'...Idiots.' The swordsmen thought to himself as the commotion happened around him.

"So it's Black leg Sanji, the master of cooking arts and kicking technique, also known to have a first bounty of 77 Million Beri on his head! What a pick our oh-glorious-captain had chosen~!" Various coloured den-den mushi emited from the higher up poles scattered across the area.

The crowd; or should I say men of Ispep (or animals, whatever fits the shoe I guess) howled from the new edition to their so called crew.

"Great choice Captain!"

"Knew you'd pic' a good one!"

"Ahwoooh!"

"Yeah! Now get the guy to cook us a feast~!"

"Yeah Capt'n!"

"I am _not_ your servant." Sanji hissed through greeted teeth, deciding to stare daggers at the ground beneath his feet.

"Now, Now, men calm down." Ispep all but smiled when he got to his group of merry men. "We'll party as soon as we win the next round, and gather what I had wanted originally." The man stared towards the swordsmen still sat down on the grass floor.

Zoro couldn't help but look up at the feeling of being watched.

"So why hadn't you?" Robin asked, predicting what the man was meaning towards to.

"Hm? Why hadn't I picked him instead?" Ispep replied innocently, pointing an index finger towards the swordsmen.

"Yeah! If you just didn't care who you picked first then you could of picked Zoro, 'coz I wanted Sanji to coo-."

Usopp and Nami once again clearly displayed the messages of 'Don't even finish it or they will be hell to pay ' after the multiple punches went Luffy's way... Too bad it still wouldn't do a thing to that rubber body of his, lucky rubber bastard..

"Why hadn't you picked him first then?" Robin repeated herself due to her idiotic captain, but her calm demeanor stayed intact.

Ispep's lips twitched. "I've seen Roronoa in action, and to be honest if I hadn't known what threat lies with the next round, I would have without a doubt picked him instead of your cook."Ispep snicker, and looked as if he was trying his best not to do something. "You see, I know how monstrously strong you are swordsmen, and a strength such as yours shouldn't be wasted as feebly."His smile grew into a full blown smirk. "But in the next round, it'll do you no good whatsoever, not even give you an inch towards winning, pehpeh!" It was clear at this point Ispep was practically holding himself from laughing out like a maniac. Regaining some self-composure he decided he'd laugh it all out _after_ he won the final round. I mean hey, he had this one in the bag, right?

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man, I actually wrote something! And with such a bad migraine too! No really, it feels as if my head will split in two at any given moment now... but at least this is done! <strong>**Oh yeah, and I lied. Seems like this story is going to be a couple of chapters long instead of a two-shot. xD Excuse me but I doubt I could fit what I had originally wanted into this one chapter, unless you guys want to wait another year or two. (By the looks of things that might be my usual update)**

**But what a suprise, looks like _everyone_ who reviewed thought Zoro would be picked, I gotcha ya' good, eh? But I guess you were kinda right,... but still wrong no matter how you look at it. Anyways you're free to guess what the next challenge is, I'm debating on how I'm going to write the next chapter.. Baah, but I'll get it done, one way or another. D{**

**Either way, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be replying to the reviews as soon as possible. :D (Maybe.)**


End file.
